1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to casino gambling games, and more particularly pertains to methods and apparatus for playing baseball gambling games using electronic video "slot" machines of the type conventionally employed in casinos to enable casino patrons to play video poker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Casinos conventionally employ electronic video gaming devices to enable casino patrons to play a gambling game known as video poker. These conventional video "slot" machines employ a microprocessor in combination with computer memory chips, appropriate programming software or firmware, a video display, control input buttons, and a coin acceptor to provide a simulation of a poker game in which video card representations "dealt" by a computer replace actual playing cards. In use, a player employs the coin acceptor and the various control input buttons to place wagers, discard, and draw additional cards, depending upon the particular rules of play reflected in the software or firmware.
The prior art also includes computer software games intended for amusement which simulate the play of baseball, football, basketball, and golf games on the video display of a personal computer by producing video representations of players under computer program control.